Falling for You
by thefanofallfiction
Summary: OA and Maggie are just finishing up at the hospital after OA gets shot in the vest. He and Maggie have more to talk about what happened when they are interrupted by the Father of the shooter. OA and Maggie are unprepared for what happens next. Where will their relationship go? To the bedroom? Only time will tell where this relationship is headed. Check in daily to get updates.
1. Chapter 1

This starts at the last episode right after OA was shot:

OA and Maggie were headed to the hospital to check out OA after he got shot in the vest. He should have known better than to jump in front of a kid with a gun. Others could have been hurt. She could have been hurt. Maggie knew that her feelings for OA were not exactly what they should be. She knew that she should only be concerned for him as a partner, not more. When OA fell to the ground, she knew her first task needed to be to secure the shooter, but she wanted to run to OA first. She wanted to know that he was ok. The seconds seemed long until someone came to help with the shooter.

OA- I knew better than to charge at that kid, but the way he was acting was making me worry for Maggie...not just for Maggie for everyone. She was all that I cared about and it was beginning to cloud my judgment. I knew she was freaked out when she ran over and ripped off my vest. I could see it in her eyes there was something more than just concern for your partner, but I wasn't ready to bring it up to her yet. I didn't know how she would handle the emotions that I felt for her. Would it ruin our partnership if I say anything?

Maggie- The doctors said he was fine and the ribs would just be bruised for a couple of days. It could have been worse had the gun been any bigger or the ammo and stronger. He didn't know how close he came. We started to walk down the hospital corridor when the shooter's Dad appeared. OA told him that his son was in the psych ward and that he should be up there. What I wasn't prepared for was the gun. I didn't realize that the son had been playing off his dad's beliefs. His dad played such a sorrowful role that it didn't seem that he had directed his son to do the shooting. In the time it took all of this to run through my head, the gun was pointed at OA and the trigger was slowly being pulled. The instinct took over to protect the wounded and I jumped in front of OA as the gun went off. I felt the searing cold first and then it just stung like hell. I could see OA grab my gun and shoot the father in the head, that was the end of that guy. OA was screaming for help and I could feel one of his hands on the new wound that was in my abdomen and the other holding my head. I could see the same concern that I had for him earlier in his eyes. I didn't know if it was something more or not but now didn't seem like the time to talk out our feelings. I knew there was a lot of blood by the wet feeling on my arm, but that meant that the bullet exited me. Did it go into OA? Was he hurt? I couldn't tell if the blood that was now spreading all over him was just mine or his? I tried to ask him, but it felt like my voice was totally gone. Words were getting caught in my throat with something else and confusion was sinking in. I tried to tell OA that I was struggling to breathe, but he seemed to already know this. There was suddenly a flood of people around me in white and blue and things were starting to get slightly hazy. I knew that I should just relax and let the doctors do their work, but that wasn't me. I was fighting the feeling of sleep and trying to fight, but OA kept telling me to relax and that everything would be ok. That the best place to be shot of course was a hospital and the best people were here to save me. I felt myself getting lifted onto a stretcher and then my hand felt cold suddenly. I realized that OA had been holding my hand and that the comfort that I felt was just whisked away. I wanted to go back. I wanted to be back near him and safe, but these people were taking me away. I didn't even feel the IV needle go in and the sedative drugs given. Who knows what happened next.

OA- I saw the gun being pointed at me and was shocked and confused. I wished I had gotten my gun back before they took me in for the examination, then I could protect myself. I felt suddenly vulnerable and knew that Maggie had hers. I didn't understand at first why the father of the kid I saved was pointing a gun at me and then I realized that the kid was following his dad. I braced myself for Maggie to pull out her weapon and start a standoff with this guy, but she didn't. When I didn't see her gun come out I braced myself for the new injury I was right about to gain. I saw him point the gun at me and pull the trigger. I heard the bang and saw the flash, but nothing came. I didn't feel any pain, where was the bullet. The milliseconds I had closed my eyes were the ones that Maggie used to jump in front of me. She used her own body to shield me. Why? She knew that I was "injured", but I could still protect myself. I dropped to the ground to grab Maggie's gun to end the guy before he could end me. The second he dropped and the gun skirted away from him, I took all my focus to Maggie. I could already see the blood pouring out of the bullet wound in her chest. I knew she was probably critically hit and that I needed medical help immediately. I called for help and doctors and made eye contact with a passing nurse who had heard the gunshots. I told her that the gunman was down and that I had an agent down that needed help immediately. She nodded and ran to get help. It was just me and Maggie for what felt like 10 minutes. I was talking to her telling her it was ok. That the best place to get shot would be a hospital. I saw a slight grin and then what looked like her trying to talk. All that came out though was blood. I knew at that moment that her lung had been hit and she was struggling to breathe. I screamed so loud for help I swear that the people outside the hospital had heard me. I didn't even see the doctors already running at us with what seemed an army behind them. The doctors pushed me back so that they could get in and see what was happening. They intubated her so quickly and had gauze on her wound and I felt helpless. I just held her hand telling her it was ok and that she was going to be fine. They whisked her away to surgery as fast as they could knowing that she was an FBI agent and the most important person at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

OA- Just waiting feels like torture in and of itself. I wanted to charge through the doors I saw the doctors take Maggie and demand an update. Time was flying by, but to me, it felt like time was moving like molasses. Jubal and Kristen arrived to join in the never-ending wait. I wanted news. I wanted to know if my partner was still alive. My partner…..this caused me to stop and think about that word. She is my partner, but I feel like she is more. I know that she is more to me, but how would she feel. I wouldn't have time to think about this anymore because a doctor just showed up. I can hear words coming out of his mouth, but it takes all the energy that I realized I don't have to concentrate on what he was saying. Maggie was ok; she was out of surgery and in the ICU. She was intubated and had a stomach drain and a lung drain in to help with the blood that kept building up. She would have to be kept in a medically induced coma until her body has enough time to heal itself. I asked if she had any other injuries, mainly worried about the oxygen that might have not made it to her brain. The doctor said that she did flatline twice during the surgery and each time took 3-4 minutes to bring her back. That was a long time without oxygen for such a vital organ. I worried who she would be when she came back. I still sat in that waiting room waiting for them to let me into the ICU to visit her, but it was taking too long. The badge on my hip usually gave me access to anywhere, but this time it felt like the badge didn't do anything. I stood up and headed to the ICU door waiting for it to open, and as I stood there a busy nurse scurried out without realizing that I was scurrying in behind her. I stuck to the side of the bay to avoid some detection but at my height and being Arab I usually stick out. Somehow I managed to find Maggie's room and at that point, I wondered if I had made a mistake coming. I opened the door to the private room that Maggie had and quickly snuck in shutting the door behind me. I knew that it was a matter of time before someone discovered me, but I needed to let her know I was here. I wanted her to know that she was safe. So many tubes stuck out of her. It felt like she was more machine than human. This was not supposed to happen to her. I was supposed to be there to protect her. I felt responsible somewhat for what happened. I keep hypothesizing that if I had my gun than I would have been able to stop this from occurring altogether. I hear the beeping of Maggie's machine telling me that she is still fighting to come back. Maybe even come back to me. I slowly go over to her and grab her hand. Holding such a small and delicate hand reminds me of how fragile we all are, but especially how fragile she is. I find a chair and sit down. I start to talk to her telling her that everyone is here and that I am here. I am ready for her to come back to me. I know that she probably can't hear me, but I want her to know that I love her. I lean down to her ear and begin to tell her the story of how I slowly began to fall for her. Maggie never stirred and her heart monitor never changed. I began to feel like I was talking to a wall. Suddenly, I heard the sliding door open behind me notifying me that someone else was in the room with me. I turned around and saw her doctor standing there with a nurse behind him. He looked somewhat surprised, but then shrugged probably figuring that an FBI agent can get anywhere they want to if they really try. The doctor didn't kick me out, surprisingly he updated me on Maggie's condition telling me that she was recovering, but slowly. In another day or two, they could probably remove the tube from her abdomen and if that went well then the intubation tube could come out. The road to recovery was still going to be a long one, but a possible one. Maggie is a fighter and I know she can do anything that she puts her mind too.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

I know that this is 2 chapters in 2 days, but work is super slow. Let me know how you think this story is going and if you have anything in mind for the future of these 2. I can't wait for the second season -LC


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie- I wake up with a sore throat and a pain in my chest. It feels like OA sat on me for the last day and didn't move. I slowly open my eyes and try to remember where I am and what happened. My vision is blurry and it is hard to keep my eyes open and focus on things. I remember the shooter at the fair and then OA being shot, but if he was shot, why was I here? The confusing thoughts just kept coming until I realize there is the sound of someone breathing next to me. I can hear them ever so softly breath and I realize then that they are also holding my hands. I wonder who it is and I slowly turn my head and see OA reclining in a chair sleeping, yet still holding my hand ever so softly. I look down at the way my hand fits perfectly into his hand. His hands are so rough yet soft in a sort of way. I like this feeling and it brings warmth to me in a way that I haven't experienced since Jason. Even thinking his name brings back weird feelings. Jason. My husband. My dead husband. Why does the feeling of OA holding my hand take my head to Jason? I want to stop thinking about this and it seems that OA has a sense of this because he stirs next to me and his hand slowly falls away. Disappointment courses through me and his hand is just out of reach next to me. I try to reach for it without all of the alarms going off, but I guess being shot tends to do things to your body that you are not ready for. I almost had his hand when a searing pain shot through my torso making me roll back over silently screaming in pain. I was trying not to wake OA with my noise, but the machines around me did a good job of screwing that up. I don't know which monitor started screaming a siren song, but OA bolted upright looking around for an unknown intruder that might be hurting his partner. It took a quick second for him to realize it was my body, not a stranger that was attacking me. He tried to get a doctor because I think he thought I was dying again, and me being out of breath from the pain in my abdomen couldn't get his attention to stop. The doctor and nurses swarmed in trying to see what OA was yelling about when they all realized I was awake. The commotion suddenly stopped and the doctor sent a nurse to get some pain meds and the other nurses with the code cart that I just saw back to their stations. The doctor asked me how my pain was and if I could feel certain things or remember certain things, most of them I could. I felt like a kindergartener at her very first oral exam and didn't know if I was passing or falling. The doc said that the bullet did pass completely through me as the guy who shot me was using armor piercing rounds. When the bullet entered me it opened to create as much damage as possible and try to rip a bigger hole in the backside than the entrance wound. The doctor said that the damage was mostly to my liver and spleen, but the bullet did nick my lung which caused me to struggle to breathe initially. The surgeries that the doctors performed saved my spleen, but part of my liver did have to be removed. The doctor said that the recovery period for injuries like mine would be two months. I knew he was giving me the minimal time that it would take. The doctor wrapped up with some nonsense doctor talk that I know I probably should have been listening too, but when the doctor was explaining my injuries OA grabbed my hand to comfort me. I couldn't stop looking at it like it was a shiny gemstone or a piece of art. The doctor eventually left and I knew it was time for OA and me to talk, but before I could start OA started.

OA- I knew this was the place where I was supposed to be. The tube was pulled out yesterday and she was now breathing on her own. The doctor kept me updated throughout the day as he checked on her, but every time I asked when she would wake up he didn't have an answer. He said she would come around on her own time when her body was ready. It was hours of waiting before I finally conked out on the chair that was by her bedside. I was holding her hand for comfort before I fell asleep and if she woke with me holding her hand I wondered what she would think as I drifted off. I woke to a loud alarm going off and my instincts told me that someone might be attacking and hurting Mags. It took me a second to realize that no one was invading, but it was Maggie's oxygen monitor going off. I assumed that meant she wasn't breathing and something was going wrong with that injured lung. I hollered for a doctor or nurse to come to help her. I didn't know what to do besides get help. The nurses and doctors swarmed in with a crash cart and doctors ran to her side checking the loud screaming monitors. The doctor calmed the room down when he said to Maggie and me that she was just winded and that she needed to take an easy. He sent the nurse to get some pain meds for her so that she could move without feeling like she had the great wall of China on her chest, and he sent the other nurses back to work. I felt bad causing such a commotion, but she was important to me. I wanted to protect her and make sure she felt comfortable and safe. The doctor proceeded to ask Maggie a multitude of questions about how she was feeling and what she remembered. It didn't seem that she remembered too much of how she got shot, but she knew that she had been shot. The doctor told Maggie the extent of her injuries and I don't know if I grabbed her hand to help comfort me or to comfort her. I kept listening to the doctor and didn't notice that Maggie was watching me until he got to the part about recovery. I looked down and saw her looking at my hand and because I was standing, she didn't notice me looking at her. It was like a scene out of one of those stupid chick flick movies where the man is there to rescue the damsel in distress, but Maggie didn't need anyone to rescue her she just needed someone to listen to her. She needed to know that it was ok to feel vulnerable and weak. I wanted to be more than her FBI partner. I wanted to be her life partner. I wanted to support her and comfort her, to pull her up onto my lap and into my arms. I wanted to hold her while she cried. I wanted to protect her from all the pain around her, but I just don't know how to get to that point. Would she open up to me and let me bet that person? I know the memory of Jason still lingers and that I can never replace him, but would she let me be another person that she loves and trust?

End of Chapter 3

Hope you all are enjoying the story. I am off work here soon and the weekend is coming up. So I may have one or two chapters done before the weekend, but there will be no updates on Saturday and Sunday sorry. Love you all- LC


	4. Chapter 4

Rated R: People there is some visual representation here so be aware. There may be more to come so I am going to change the rating.

Maggie- After the doctor left and the nurse gave me the pain meds I expected OA to leave. He looked exhausted and a mess. I knew I should send him home, but I had an underlying feeling that he should stay. I wanted him to be near me and comfort me. I wanted to know that even though I was in a hospital that I was shot in, that I was safe. I just couldn't convince myself of this. I looked over at OA and I think he knew what was about to happen.

"OA, I know that what happened with the Father was unexpected, but OA it's not your fault what happened. I had my gun and you didn't, you were injured. I should have seen his gun; I should have moved and got my gun out. I froze." I confessed. The confession felt humiliating to me. I knew that as a trained FBI agent I couldn't freeze. I was responsible for protecting others and not myself. I felt OA reach for my hand again, pull up the chair next to me, and sit down. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Maggie, I never blamed you for what happened. I wasn't prepared to be attacked in what seems like a safe space. I knew you had your gun and I didn't expect the Father to do what he did. He acted so normally at the house when we interviewed him. I never expected him to pull a gun and shoot." OA looked down at me in such a soft way that comforted me. I didn't see any disappointment in his face or eyes. His words made me melt in a way that I haven't experienced since Jason. I didn't know if I should feel guilty about cheating on Jason. I wasn't cheating because Jason was dead, but I guess I still felt like his wife somewhat. I have never seen this side of OA. A gentle side that seemed open and vulnerable. Only to me. It clicked slightly that OA might have feelings for me. OA! Feelings! I couldn't comprehend these feelings. I felt overwhelmed and tired suddenly and just wanted to sleep. "OA I know that we have more to talk about, but getting shot gives me an excuse to suddenly nap. Is it ok if we talk about this later? If you want to go home, sleep, and shower, I will be fine. I am sure there is an agent around who can guard the door if you want" I stated. OA had a confused look on his face and I didn't want him to feel shut down or that I didn't want to talk more about what happened, but I was actually tired. OA sighed and told me that he would only be gone for a little while and that if I needed anything to let him know. He reached in a bag on the side table and put my phone right next to me. He gave my hand one last squeeze and walked out. I thought there would have been more of resistance from him, but there wasn't. Maybe he was more exhausted than I thought. Maybe this time apart would help us reevaluate our feelings for each other. Maybe the feelings were in the heat of the moment and being apart would help me come down from this weird high.

Over the next couple of hours, I fell in and out of sleep. My dreams were consumed with reliving the past and remembering each moment that OA was close to me or what would have happened if we had kissed. I still couldn't stop thinking about being more with OA. What would happen with work? Could we be a couple and still be partners or would we be more worried about each other and not about potential suspects? I drifted off again and heard someone enter the room. No surprise it was OA back after only 3 hours. I looked at him shocked, "OA I told you to get some rest. Why are you back here so soon?" OA not surprised that I would be upset with him said, "I went home, showered, ate some food, and made some calls to Jubal and Kristen to update them on what was going on with you. I was bored then and decided to come back." I could tell that the last part was a bit slow on the response and knew that he was lying. Do I call him out on it and say that he probably just missed me or was worried?

OA- After the doctors left and gave Maggie the pain meds she looked exhausted, but I was hoping to talk to her about what happened and how I felt. I guess she could tell because she began to tell me that nothing was my fault. I knew that her getting shot was my fault. That bullet was meant for me, not for her. What caught me by surprise was the fact that she admitted she froze. That part came out quite and I knew she was embarrassed about it. She should never be embarrassed about what happened. We are only human and we were supposed to be in a safe place. I grabbed Maggie's hand, sat down next to her, and told her exactly that. Nothing was her fault. She seemed to space out after I talked to her, and she seemed to shut down from me. She told me she was tired and needed a nap and by the looks of her, she needed more than a nap. I knew that there was a team of agents posted around the hospital after what happened and that she would be perfectly safe, but I had this gut feeling. She urged me to go home and get some rest and relax, and she was right. I hadn't slept in over 48 hours and I am sure that everyone could tell. I grabbed her phone and made sure to put within reach of her so that if she needed anything she could call me in a sec. I squeezed her hand and walked out of the room. I made sure to grab an agent to stand by her door at all times and that no one goes into that room without a hospital badge on. I probably scared the kid by how authoritative I was, but she was special to me. I needed to go home and get some space from these feelings. I was supposed to be the strong OA and not be all mushy. Who am I turning into around her?

I never really liked getting fast food for dinner, I normally liked to cook it myself, but there was this great Thai food place close to my condo that sounded really good. I grabbed my food and went home and devoured that food faster than I thought humanly possible. After that, I jumped in the shower to wash away all of the grime that has been building up on me for the past couple days. When Maggie was initially shot, Jubal brought me the spare clothes that I had at the office so that at least I didn't have to walk around with a blood-soaked shirt for a couple of days. Normally I don't really have shower thoughts, but today I did. My thoughts were focused on Maggie and what happened. I thought about what has been happening between us these past couple days and how my feelings for her have been growing so much lately. I imagined her standing here in the shower with me. Water running over her smooth body and cascading down her stomach and breasts. I imagine running my hands through her wet hair and feeling her body press up against mine as my warmth slowly affects her. These feelings stir something in me that needs to be relieved, but I don't want to do it myself. I want Maggie to be here and to be deep inside her as she shutters at my size as I pleasure her until she collapses. I would turn off the water, dry her off, and carry her to bed, where I would continue my attack on her silky smooth body. After the rush that is inside me, I can't sleep, but I am not ready to go back to her yet. I call Jubal and Kristen and give them an update on Maggie and how she was doing. They asked if I was okay and I couldn't give them a real answer so I just pushed them off the subject. After that call, I headed back to the hospital to see how Maggie was. I needed to be close to her. After what she did, to protect me I just felt this urge to always be with her. Maggie was somehow not surprised to see me back by her side so soon. She asked why I was back and the only excuse I could come up with was that I was bored, but she seemed to see right through that answer. I was just waiting for her to call me out on it, but I decided to be a gentleman and bring it up first.

End of chapter Four...I can't believe I have written four chapters. The love for these two is literally coursing through me and I just have this urge to write it down. How did you all feel about the OA shower scene? Do you want more like this or less? Also any ideas for the future of these two? I need ideas to inspire me. All the love- LC


	5. Chapter 5

OA- I looked at Maggie and sat down on the bed next to her. I knew if I was going to tell her all this that I wanted to be close. Even this closeness was almost too much for me. I wanted to reach out and kiss those sweet and delectable lips. I controlled myself so that I wouldn't scare her or push her too much. She was still in recovery and I didn't want to ruin any progress that she had made. I settled for her hand content to have some contact with her at that moment. "Mags, I don't know what brought about all these feelings to the surface, but I feel like I have to tell you or I might explode. If at any point, you don't want me to continue or you want me to leave just tell me. I don't want to push you away or beyond any point, you aren't ready for" I told her. She nodded for me to continue and the slight grin that was on her face told me I was headed in the right direction. "I know we are partners and we depend on each other to be objective, but I don't think I can continue as just partners. I want to be more" I said. I just came out and told her. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed her to know what I was feeling and this bomb I was holding back was finally free. I felt relieved that this burden was finally off my shoulders and now I just waited for her reaction. Her face just smiled not at all in shock, which was unexpected. I expected an outburst or some type of reaction against this, yet I got a smile. She told me she was a little hoarse and to come a lean a little closer. I bent down to get closer and SHE KISSED ME! I couldn't even believe it. I swear I was having a heart attack. I think I needed that code cart and someone to bring me back. I am not this type of person and yet here was this woman melting me like a bar of dark chocolate. I think my reaction shocked her and thought that she made a mistake, but I quickly let her know that it wasn't. I bent down and kissed with the passion of a thousand suns. I had been waiting and wanting this for a long time I just didn't realize it. I kissed her passionately and so long that I could hear her heart monitor pick up speed. I pulled back because I didn't need a brigade of people interrupting our moment. I left her breathless and even me breathless. She scooted over a bit which I could tell was somewhat painful for her so I stuck my hands under her butt and on her back and gave her a little scooch. She let out a little yip and I thought I hurt her for a moment and realized I just surprised her. I laid down next to her and ran my fingers through her hair which unfortunately had some blood still in it. I could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable, "Did you ask a nurse or someone if you could take a shower or wash your hair somewhere?" Maggie responded, "I asked but they said that I could, but they would have to wrap the wounds to make sure they don't get wet and I would need someone to help me. I don't really feel comfortable with a nurse helping me and I also have just started recouping my energy." I felt an urge to ask her if she wanted me to help me, but I didn't want to push.

Maggie- I was surprised when he sat down on the bed next to me and started to tell how he was feeling. I was trying to suppress the smile that was growing inside of me and he basically told me he loved me. I knew as he finished that I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want to strain myself too much to do this. I decided to tell him I was hoarse from being intubated a few days ago and that he needed to lean in a bit. It worked and I decided that words would take too long and I wanted to let him know how I felt. I kissed those lips that I have looked at a long time wondering how they would feel against mine. They were way better than I ever imagined and he was so soft. As we pulled apart, I thought that I may have made a mistake and that we would never be able to go back to being just partners. He quickly knocked that thought out of my head with such a passionate kiss that blew my mind. Jason was never this passionate. He always kissed me like it was a chore or something that he knew I wanted, but that he didn't want. OA's kiss though was almost a hungry kiss, like he was begging for me to satisfy the cravings that he has had in one moment. The kiss felt like it was lasting forever as we moved our lips in sync and it felt like our mouths were swimming inside each other. I wanted to kiss forever, but I began to realize that I was running out of air and needed to breathe. I think the monitor next to me was assuming the same thing because it started to beep louder. He pulled away which disappointed me because I wanted him to kiss me to make the flames that were in my stomach go away. I knew there was only one way those flames were going away and in my condition and in this damn hospital, it was never going to happen. I figured the closest I was going to get to that is having him lay down next to me and hold me in those strong and muscular arms. I scooted a bit, but it was quite painful to even attempt to shift in this awkward way. I think OA sensed this as he grabbed my butt and held my back and pushed me on over. I yipped unexpectedly, but I was happy that he was closer to me now. I laid my head on his chest so his arm could wrap around me. He smelled like fresh rain and honey, which meant he was freshly showered. That reminded me of how long it had been since I showered. As I was thinking this I could feel OA's hands in my hair feeling and probably seeing the dried blood. I suddenly was very embarrassed about this and just wanted to crawl out of my skin. OA asked me if I had asked a nurse and I told him that I did, but I didn't' want a nurse to help me and that up until today I really hadn't been up to a shower. I had a sense that OA would help me, but was it too soon to ask?

END OF CHAPTER FIVE...OMG, so much craziness. I don't know how all of this is coming out of my hands so fast, but I love this. If I could read this entire story from start to now and not be the writer I would be itching for more. I see how exhausting this can be for other people. Next chapter will be slightly steamy...alright really steamy, but no sex yet. She is still recovering. Let me know if you love them as much as I do. Also I might right more this weekend, just have to figure out how to get this off my work laptop lol. All the love- LC


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, this chapter does have some sexy bits so it is rated M for a reason. This chapter has been an itch waiting to be scratched to please enjoy.

Maggie- I didn't know whether or not to ask OA if he would help me shower or I should just toughen up and ask a nurse. Would the nurses even let OA help me? A nurse came through doing her rounds and was shocked to see OA on the bed with me. I don't think she was brave enough to tell OA to get off the bed, so she just left him there. After checking all my vitals and my stitches she said that since my numbers were holding steady and that I was recovering nicely it was time to go home. I was surprised that they wanted to discharge me so quickly after having surgery, but I wasn't going to argue getting out of this bed. The only requirements they had to discharge me is I had to be able to get to the bathroom and stand for at least 5 minutes. These challenges seemed like nothing and I should breeze through them, but I 100% overestimated myself. I made it out of bed ok and got to the bathroom with a little help from OA, but I couldn't pee with him in the room. I made him leave and shut the door behind him. Do you know how hard it is to wipe with an IV in your arm and stitches in your side? Let me tell you it isn't easy. OA I think could hear me struggle because he asked if I needed any help. I took a deep breath and hoisted myself up and pulled up my panties before he came back in. I told him I was fine and slowly walked to the door and let myself out. OA was quick to grab my arm, but I was eager to get out of this hospital so I tried to shrug him off. I made it to my bed panting, but I had accomplished one task. I knew if I wanted out of here it was time to get walking or at least standing. When I finally got my breath back I stood next to my bed and just talked about stupid stuff like the weather and paperwork with OA. Time somehow flew by because before I knew it I had passed five minutes. The nurse said that she would go get my discharge papers and be back shortly with the doctor for the final check. I was excited to get home to my bed and a shower. "I don't think you should go back to your place and be alone. You're still recovering and what if you need help or you fall or something?" OA said. If my looks could kill I think OA would have been dead. "I am not a weak piece of glass. I won't fall over and be like that old lady on the commercial like 'help I've fallen and I can't get up' or something like that" I snapped back at him. I knew my attitude had just changed from I love you and I need you, to I don't need no man, but I still wasn't ready to become this week person in front of him. I knew that he was right though. I would probably need help. Someone to grab something that I dropped or food when I didn't feel like moving. I think OA could tell by my face that I knew I needed him, but didn't want to admit it. So being the gentlemen that he is he offered to "just help me get on my feet." I guess what is the worst that could happen. We had already kissed and basically told each other that we like each other. Maybe this was my gateway into OA's life. I changed my mind and decided that going home with him sounded great as long as he cooked for me.

OA- I knew Maggie got excited when the nurse said that home was only two hurdles away, but I didn't want Maggie straining herself if she wasn't ready. She got to the bathroom fine, but I could hear her heavy breathing and I thought I would see if she needed help. Apparently, she did not. She got through standing on her own with ease when I distracted her with office talk and the weather. The nurse said that she was clear to go once the doctor did his final check, but I didn't feel comfortable letting her go home to an apartment all by herself. I knew that I would have to push her towards the idea, but she didn't like when I suggested that she was a frail old grandma or something from a stupid commercial. I could see the wheels turning in her head and that if she was going to go home with me I would just have to come out and say it. "Mags, you're coming home with me until you get on your feet. I want to make sure you're safe and comfortable. You only have to stay as long as you want to and then I'll take you back to your place" I said to her. I thought she would protest or yell at me again, but surprisingly she didn't. I quickly ran through my head what the state of my condo was at the moment and hoped that nothing was messy or that I didn't leave my clothes lying around from earlier. The doctor came and did his that exam and checked her stitches. He said she couldn't soak her wound at all and that she could do low exercise, but nothing too strenuous. She had to come back in a week to get the stitches removed and for another check-up, but other than that she just needed to take the meds she was given and she was good to go. I went and got the car while she and the nurse got her clothed and the IV lines out. I pulled up to the door and waited for Maggie to arrive in her silver carriage (aka her wheelchair). She got to the front door and I took her bag from her and helped her up and into my blacked-out Tahoe and reached over her to help he buckle up. I would not be the cause of another trip to this hospital. I drove as smoothly as possible home to make sure that I didn't jostle her or cause her any discomfort. I pulled into the garage under my condo building and grabbed Maggie's bag and helped her out and onto the elevator. I was the tenth floor and the elevator ride seemed like a lifetime. I just stared at Maggie as she stared at the floor and her feet. I couldn't believe I was right about to have Maggie staying with me for the next little while. I didn't know how long she would stay, but I promised myself that we would not be the same two people afterward. The door dinged and opened to my door and I opened it in and led Maggie in. I was proud that I had left the place clean and organized and she seemed to like it. I took her stuff to my spare bedroom because I didn't want to assume where she would be sleeping. If I had it my way she wouldn't have been walking in here. I would have already dropped her on my bed and ravished her like a delicate piece of fruit. She wandered around a bit on her own and I found her in my bedroom admiring my walk-in shower. I knew if I wanted this to go anywhere I would need to seize the moment now. I pulled off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants. I undressed without her even noticing. I slid up behind her and slowly pulled up her top and dropped it on the floor. I waited to see what she would do as I reached around her and started to pull her leggings down. I didn't want to stop and it didn't seem she wanted me to either. She leaned back on me letting out a small moan as I ran my hands over her stomach and hips. She wasn't wearing a bra because of where her stitches were and I was careful not to touch her. I stepped around her and gently pulled her towards the shower. I had my own hot water heater so the water got warm instantly. She gently stepped under the waterfall which I had turned to be gentle so it didn't hurt her. She avoided looking me in the eyes and just shut her eyes and let the water fall over her body. I was still while admiring her and the scene that laid before me of this gorgeous woman and the water falling over her curves. I couldn't resist reaching out and touching her hips and trailing my hands so sensuously over her curves. I loved the feeling of her soft skin underneath my hands. I continued my exploration to her back and to that beautiful ass I have seen so many times in tight jeans or leggings. I have watched this ass bounce as we worked out together before and now it was in my hands. I squeezed it lightly enjoying the feeling in my hands. Maggie leaned back into me as I wrapped my hands around the front of her and moved my hands up to her breasts. The beautiful way the water dripped of them and streamed down her stomach to that tight pussy just lured me in. I knew that I needed to be gentle with her and not take this too far but the small moans that she let out as I caressed her were arousing me to a point that I might not be able to return from. I turned her around and began ravishing her mouth. I nudged her mouth open and licked my way inside. The softness of her moans made my erection almost unbearable, but I held myself back because I knew in time I would take her. After using almost all my hot water I remembered that we probably needed to wash off and treated Maggie to a head massage to alleviate some of the stress she had been feeling. We finished up in the shower and I handed her a towel to dry off. Watching her touch herself to dry off was in no way sexual, but the tension in me saw everything she did as sexy and I lusted to touch her in so many ways.

End of chapter 6... How was it? It is not over don't panic. This chapter is the longest so far so I decided to get it out there and finish Maggie's POV in the next chapter. Stay tuned because tomorrow comes maggies part. I can't wait till the big sex scene comes. All the loves-LC


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"Maggie- It felt nice to be out of the hospital and be heading to a home. I was expecting to go to my home, but I was excited to see OA's place for the first time. OA was so gentle with me in the car and getting to the elevator. This place looked fancy just from the cars in the garage. I felt awkward in the elevator as we rode up. I just stared at my feet thinking of what would happen when we arrived. I saw OA take my bag down the hallway and I assumed he was coming back for me, but I decided to explore his place. The view of New York was amazing from his place. It was surprisingly clean for a bachelor and well furnished. I turned down a hallway opposite of the one that OA took and came across what I assumed was his bedroom. The smell reminded me of OA and made a butterfly in my stomach. I loved the dark colors that paraded across his room and the elegance this man had that he never really showed. I wandered further into his room feeling like I was invading his privacy, but I was more interested than anything. Curiosity might have killed that cat, but satisfaction brought it back. His room led off into a private bathroom that was probably the size of my bedroom back at my place. The shower looked so inviting, but I leaned against the door frame letting my imagination wander. What it would it be like if we were a couple? Or that we weren't FBI agents and we were just normal people who had a one-night stand or something. All these ideas and thoughts ran through my head. I didn't even hear OA enter the room and wrap his arms around me. His hands slowly made their way to the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I was too lazy at the hospital to even attempt to put on a bra, and I figured it wouldn't have swayed OA any differently. He stepped around me and pulled me towards the shower of my dreams. The water flowed from the top like a light and gentle waterfall. The water was warm and soothing to my muscles. I loved the feeling of closing your eyes and letting the water wash away the stress and pain. The water felt isolating to me and that I could be in my own world away from everything that has been happening. I felt OA's hands slid up my hips and side as he explored my body. I just let him do what he wanted as I relished in his touch. His hands on my body turned my internal heat up a couple hundred notches and I moaned as he squeezed my tits in his big hands. I waned to take him and just jump on him and fuck him till there was no tomorrow, but I knew that I would tear my stitches and wind back up in that hospital if I did. OA turned me around and kissed me passionately like we were two horny teenagers. I could feel his erection at the front of my hips and I leaned in to him so I could feel it throb. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. The water started to turn cold, and thankfully OA noticed. He washed my hair and made a headache that I am sure I had since the shooting melt away. When we got out I felt different in a good sort of way, like a secret that I had been holding in could finally be let free. OA watched intently as I dried myself off. I knew he was starring so I dried myself off as sensuously as I could without being too obvious. I didn't really have any sleeping clothes to slip into so I walked back into OA's closet and grabbed one of his black tshirts out of his drawer and attempted to slip it on. I couldn't lift my arms over my head so I sighed and went back to OA with a defeated look and the t-shirt in my hand. He just smiled and helped me put it on. I knew that I would eventually have to figure out this sleeping arrangement, but I wanted to surprise OA. I asked if he could go get me a glass of water since he basically took all mine in that kiss. When he walked away I sauntered over to his bed and slipped under the covers onto sheets that felt like they had been made for a god. He came back in and didn't seem surprised that I was in his bed. He set the glass on the nightstand for me and walked over to the other side of the bed. He slipped under the covers and pulled me into him and spooned me as he fell asleep. He fell asleep so quickly that I was somewhat surprised. I knew he was exhausted from all that time he spent in the hospital with me. I laid my head down on his arm and fell asleep to OA's heartbeat and the silent sounds of his steady breathing. "Goodnight OA" I whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"END OF CHAPTER 7.. What did you all think? I know that I didnt' add much,but its the weekend and I was busy. I will write more tomorrow, but there migth not be another sex scene until chapter 9, so you all have to wait. Do you guys like more narrative or rather hear the two of them talk? Let me know. Lots of love all you peps-LC /p 


	8. Chapter 8

OA- I woke up with Maggie's hair on my face and her snuggled into my chest as if I was some type of body pillow. Her little snores were so cute as she breathed in and out. I loved just watching her sleep and be so peaceful. I knew that when she was asleep she wouldn't feel any stress or pain and she could just relax and be calm. This past week has been so stressful on her and recovering from all surgeries. Physical Therapy hasn't been easy for Maggie either. I asked her if she wanted me to come, but she always told me no. While Maggie was at physical therapy, I was at mandatory psych appointment from dealing with the shooter and then having my partner get shot. I hated having to go to these appointments, but I knew that to get back to work I had to follow the stupid FBI procedure. So we got up and got ready to tackle the day. I took her to PT and told her that I would be back in 2 hours to pick her up. I pecked her on the lips and headed to my appointment.

It was interesting this time around when the doctor, Doctor Elise, was asking all her questions about how I felt with Maggie getting shot and all the emotions around that. I normally never really talked, but this time I just felt a wave of emotions come over me and I knew that I needed to get it out of me. I broke down crying saying, "I just can't stop seeing Maggie collapse in front of me. I felt useless and like a failure that I couldn't protect her. I am her partner and it's my job to keep her safe. How are we supposed to trust each other after this?" Doctor Elise responded to me, "Omar, it is not your fault that Maggie got hurt. You were there for her when she needed you. You sat in that room with her and made sure she was comfortable and felt safe. You are not responsible for making sure that every person you talk to is not armed and going to attempt to hurt you. Your training covered you. You took down the gunman and secured the scene. You called in reinforcements and made sure Maggie got help immediately. What more could you have done? You can't return to the past and change what happened. What we can do is know that you did the best and Maggie is still here with us." The doctor's words impacted me in a surprising way. I felt better, like a weight, that I didn't know existed was removed from me. I had never felt that these sessions helped, but now I am glad that they were here. Leaving I felt empowered and reinvigorated. I felt ready to get back to work now and be a force that protects the United States.

Maggie- PT was a bitch. They pushed me in ways that I didn't like and I always felt sore after. The only saving grace was that they gave me a free massage afterward. I loved walking out and always seeing OA leaning against his car waiting for me. Both of us were given two weeks off of work after the shooting to recuperate and attend our mandatory sessions of PT and therapy for me and just therapy for him. Today he seemed a little brighter and more refreshed. I wonder what happened at therapy today. Did he have a breakthrough? I didn't really talk during my appointment because it just felt weird and like an awkward conversation with your parents about sex.

This past week of recovery has been so chill with OA. We have had a couple make out sessions, but he is still so careful with me. I get my stitches out today. OA and I went to the hospital that was right down the street from my PT. I was excited to get my stitches out and get back to working out and going for morning runs. The doctor removed the stitches and said that the wound closed up nicely. He drew some blood to run just the standard panel of tests to make sure that my liver wasn't acting up and that my spleen wasn't overproducing white blood cells or attacking my immune system. OA held my hand through all the blood draws and when the doctor finally gave me the all clear to resume normal activity. OA and I stopped for some lunch and just chit chatted about the weather and how people at work were. I was excited to get home. I have been waiting for this all moment for a week and now I could finally have what I have been craving. I hope OA was as excited as I was to get home. I rushed through lunch eating all my food as quickly as possible and I was excited to jump in the car and get home.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT...this is a short chapter for me, but I had to do it to explain away Maggie's injuries and why they weren't back at work yet. So bare with me, because you know what is coming next chapter. AHH have you all been waiting for this as long as I have. IT WILL be sexy so you are warned. Also, I love the reviews so please keep them coming. All of the amazing love-LC


	9. Chapter 9

OA- I could tell that Maggie was happy to have those stitches out and be given the all clear to go back to work. I knew I needed to slow down and get some lunch and stall going home. I wanted to give her a chance to rethink what we're going to do. I knew once we went there we could never go back. She rushed through lunch and was almost bouncing to get home. I have never seen this side of Maggie Bell. I am pretty sure had I not lived on the 10th floor she would have taken the stairs to get there faster. Every floor that we went up my thoughts were starting to get dirtier and dirtier. I pinned her against the side of the elevator and captured her lips in mine. I wanted to strip her right there and show her what waiting has done to me. She moaned and groaned and rubbed her core into my ever-growing erection. The elevator binged at my floor and I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I carried her into the condo and went straight for the bedroom. There was no distracting us now. This sexual angst needed to end now. I put my hand down to her core and could fell through her leggings how wet she already was. I ripped off her tank top and pulled off her work out leggings. She wasn't wearing a bra because there was one built into the top and she didn't have any panties on. I took off my shirt and pants as fast as I could but left my boxers on so I could torture her a little longer. I grinded against her hearing her pant for me. Her moans turned me on and made me even harder. I wanted to enjoy this a bit longer before I took her and let her feel me inside of her. I loved the look of her squirming underneath me and I trailed kisses down her body until I reached that beautifully glistening prize. I could tell from the look how wet she already was and I slowly licked her pussy until she started to gasp. I could tell she didn't like to be teased, but I wanted her to want me. I grabbed her legs and set to work at making Maggie work for her orgasm. I pulled and tugged and licked my way to a chorus of 'yes' and "OA please'. I liked her begging to let her have it and I finally decided that I didn't want to wait anymore. I shimmied up her and took her perky little tits into my mouth sucking on them and pulling on them. I primed myself at her entrance and took her in one swift motion. She gasped out and moaned into my shoulder. I felt her kissing my neck and sucking on my shoulder as I slowly rocked in and out of her giving her a chance to adjust. I felt her rocking her hips towards me trying to get more friction. I picked up my pace and started to pound into her. Her nails scratched at my back as she was screaming my name over and over again. I could feel her pussy tightening around my pulsing cock and I knew she was getting closer to reaching her climax. I was starting to shake as I was reaching mine, but I was holding out for her. Before I knew it I felt her tighten even more and then her pussy relaxed slightly and I released right along with her. I slowed my rhythm for the pure enjoyment of the feeling of the two of us being together. She slumped into my chest and I just laid back and relaxed as she silently came out of her own high. She looked up at me and kissed me. This moment was so pure and just felt right like we were two normal people and this was meant to be. Maggie scooted off of me and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up and I sauntered in behind her turning on the shower. I told her, "Let's just take a shower. Don't bother cleaning up I have more plans for you."

Maggie- That sex was fucking wonderful and now he was ready for round two. I guess waiting really did make him super horny. I was happy to oblige with round two except this time it was my turn to tease him. I bent down under the stream of water and started to slowly stroke his dick until it became hard and firm again. I took him in my mouth to the point that I was almost gagging. He was huge and a dick to be proud of. Jason's was nothing like this and sex was never this amazing. If Jason and I did ever have sex it would end quickly because he couldn't keep it up or even appease me. I was hungry for this. I wasn't satisfied yet and I don't think OA is either. I never like giving blow jobs, but I wanted to treat OA since he treated me earlier. I have never been good at BJ, but whatever I was doing OA was enjoying it. His head was thrown back and grunting every time I flicked my tongue along his head. He grabbed my hair and was pushing my head in rhythm with his strokes. He came in my mouth and I could tell he was winded, but not enough to not pick me up and fuck me against the wall. Shower sex was fun, but I liked the bed sex better. We continued on until I was crumbling his hands. He held me up and showered me off. Then he reached out and got a towel and wrapped it around me and carried me to bed. We snuggled together and fell asleep with smiles on our face. No worry about what the future held for us.

END OF CHAPTER 9...OMG chapter 9. This was actually really difficult to write. I haven't even had sex like this in my lifetime, so it was a little strange to attempt to write. I looked into a lot of other stories for help so I hope it is good. If you didn't' like anything or had a different idea let me know because I am sure that there will be more sex in store for these two. All of the snuggles-LC


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie- Waking up next to OA was magical. I loved cuddling into his chest and running my hands up and down his chest. The way his body felt it was almost like a piece of marble carved by Da Vinci. We had enjoyed spending these past two weeks together curled up in bed or going for walks with each other. Tomorrow we headed back to work and we needed to talk about what our game plan was. How would we handle each other and our interactions in the office? If Dana, our boss, found out about the two of us, would she pull us off the same team?

"OA, we need to talk about tomorrow. What is the plan? We can't be looking at each other too much, touching each other, or making any type of intimate display. I have worked too hard to get to where I am to be considered some FBI ladder banger (meaning she fucked her way to the top)" Maggie said. "I was planning on running up to you and planting a giant kiss right on your lips in the middle of the bullpen. I know the rules Mags and I don't want anyone thinking anything like that. I won't ruin your reputation" OA said. It comforted me internally that he was watching out for my reputation and wanted me to not be talked about in the office. I was unsure of what tomorrow holds, but I was excited to be back on the streets. New York, did you miss me?

OA and I drove in together since he usually always picked me up. I had gone to my apartment yesterday and picked up some work clothes. I had missed the smell of home and the comfort that home brought me. I was a different person the last time I was here. I also had more organs last time too. I was nervous that someone would be able to smell OA and I's dirty little secret. OA pulled into his parking spot that was specially labeled for him. He turned off the car and just leaned back. He turned to look at me and asked if I was ready for this. I knew that it would be a stressful first day back, but I needed to be back. I couldn't sit in inside and not be in the field any longer. Our ride up to the elevator went faster than I remember and then the doors opened.

Everyone stood up and clapped and came and gave me hugs. I was unprepared for all the touching. I started to feel overwhelmed and OA sensed me tensing up and asked people to just back off a bit. I don't think anyone suspected anything about his actions. Jubal came up and gave me a hug and it felt like my dad's type of hug. Kristen and Dana also gave me hugs and welcomed me back. True to New York, it wouldn't let us celebrate for too long. The phones suddenly started to go off and it was time to get back to work.

END OF CHAPTER TEN... This is so short I know. I need ideas people. What drama do you want next? This is my very first story and I don't know how to keep it rolling. Shoot me ideas or this story might come to an end. Lost and confused-LC


	11. Update

Hey all,

I am kinda at an impass with this story so I need a week or two to get my ideas flowing again. Please stay tuned and favorite the story so you know when I update. I think the name of this ship should be Zidell after their last names or Maggomar or Maggimar. Let me know what you guys think. Also seriously if you have any ideas for where this story should go please let me know. Thank all. Lots of Love-LC


End file.
